


что отравляет жизнь.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Multi, POV First Person, Poetry, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: сборник чего-то, похожего на стихи о чём-то, что уже никак не смахивает на отношения.
Kudos: 1





	1. я тебя

рви меня, калечь, ломай,  
растерзай,  
как безумный.  
кровью окрась родимый мой край,  
ты не думай,  
я не чувствую боли.

спасение страждущих — вот твоя доля,  
мне места нет  
в этой истории.

помни,  
пожалуйста, помни, что  
я была.

твоими молитвами высекаются площади  
и ладно.

я тебя принимаю.


	2. остаться

вроде красиво.

запах свежих могил  
и  
меня отпустило.  
ты меня отпустил.

я упала.  
вяло  
пытаюсь выбраться к свету.  
не получается.  
не получится.  
нет.

цепляюсь за ветки  
ладонями.  
что с ними станется?

плачу от боли.  
кажется,  
мне придется остаться.

ты только себя не вини.


	3. руки на шее

я же верна тебе,  
как собака.

толкни – разобьюсь, но не стану  
плакать.  
больная эстетика.

ты снова ответишь, как  
будто не замечаешь:  
я почти умоляю.  
– сильней дави.  
– да знаю, я знаю.  
и все исчезает, только...

руки  
на  
шее.

скорее.  
выключи свет.

ведь  
если закрыть глаза, можно представить,  
что все в порядке.  
(это так не работает, нет)

пропускаешь прядки сквозь пальцы.  
– нам нужно расстаться.  
я вижу: тебе меня очень жалко.

а я

я чувствую себя маркой.  
(это такое прекрасное слово,   
чтобы  
не признавать, что на деле  
попросту

выброшенной

на самую дальнюю свалку)


	4. люблю

я люблю тебя  
сломленную и пустую, с расплывшейся тушью.  
я люблю твои полусдавленные всхлипы-стоны.  
я была бы готова десятки лет слушать, как ты плачешься мне о том,  
что меня, сказать честно, вовсе не интересует.

я люблю тебя,  
когда прячешь в ладонях лицо,  
когда мнёшь подол юбки бледными — белыми — пальцами.  
когда тело твоё будто налито свинцом,  
и ты наконец прекращаешь со мною сражаться.

я люблю тебя,  
когда приходишь ко мне — **ко мне!** — за утешением,  
когда тебя бьёт мелкая-мелкая дрожь.  
я не способна жалеть, к всеобщему сожалению, но ты, моя бедная, этого до конца не поймёшь.

я люблю тебя,  
жестоко и бескомпромиссно,  
люблю твой растрёпанный вид и то, что ты зовешь статью.

_от твоей стати, честно сказать, ничего уже не осталось_

я люблю тебя,верно, искренне, слепо  
люблю в тебе то,  
что можно ещё доломать.

я люблю тебя  
и собою заполню всю жизнь твою с нашей встречи  
и последнюю искру в мутной воде утоплю, чтоб  
ответила тихо, неловко, доверчиво мне:  
«я тебя тоже очень и очень люблю».


	5. жертва.

он заплакал,  
как чёртов ребенок.

промямлил:  
«прости, родная, я не хотел»  
и  
«меня занесло, прости,  
занесло немного».

а казался таким смелым и боевым,

когда  
наотмашь,

таким безумным,

по косой

таким уверенным.

  
по лицу.

«умница»,  
— говорил;  
твердил:  
«милая, я тебе желаю  
только хорошего».  
его хорошее — ссаднящие синяки.

вот он плачет,  
как ребёнок,  
мамочкой брошенный,  
ждёт утешения,  
пряча запятнанные кулаки.  
костяшки. губы кусает.

я отвечаю:  
«захлопнись, мудила.  
тебя здесь никто  
никогда  
не простит».  
он на секунду застыл, а  
я тяну к нему руку.  
опять.

рассказывает. его пиздила мать, унижали дноклассники. как будто это способно хоть как-то его оправдать, как будто я виновата, а он, такой классненький, чудненький, здесь настоящая жертва.  
я мертва, я разбита, избита, никчемна с ним и одинока, моя кожа, блин, — картина из кроподтеков.  
а он  
плачет.

это же блять просто жалко.


	6. мальчик.

я люблю красивых и тоненьких мальчиков.  
настолько красивых, чтобы лопалась кожа,  
рассекаясь под их юркими мелкими пальчиками,  
остреньких, чтоб на лезвия были похожи,  
чтобы их губы оставляли ожоги.  
четвертой степени, никак не иначе.  
я люблю под красивыми мальчиками тихо-медленно стачиваться  
краями неровными. выгибаться железной пластиной,  
зажатой прочно между коленками. (или немного повыше.)  
люблю, когда бледной рукой нервно рот зажимают,  
чтоб соседям  
за картонными стенками  
ничего-ничего не было слышно.  
я люблю милых мальчиков, нежных и чутких.  
чтоб их голос звенел в голове, раскалываясь на звуков куски.  
чтоб при первой же вспышке ревности  
они хватали за руки  
и тащили, отпечатывая наручники-синяки.  
волокли до квартиры, подвала, до клетки  
с толстыми прутьями.  
«это всё для тебя, дорогая»  
так до жути и  
тепло, и уютно становится,  
что постепенно в томно-красненьких мальчиках  
я исчезаю.

это всё странно, но очень приятно.

когда по мне проходятся их дикие взгляды  
тёмно-синими пятнами.  
когда по ним проходятся улыбки-полоски,  
и мои ноги ломкие — просто вата.  
я не могу встать с кровати.  
это очень  
очень  
приятно.  
проблёвываться желудочным соком  
по одной их команде.  
это так красиво, смотри, эти мальчики так красивы,  
что от их красоты хочется плакать.

_я люблю_   
_я люблю_   
_я_   
_блять._

я люблю красивых и тоненьких мальчиков.  
настолько красивых, чтобы наши секретики приходилось умалчивать.

  
_меняможноиспользоватьянесломаюськлянусьтебеянесломаюсь_   
_ты только не оставляй меня,_   
_я так боюсь_   
_ничего для тебя больше не значить._


	7. идиотка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня: Autoheart — Stalker's Tango.

не уходи,  
не уходи,  
пожалуйста.

сжалься.  
нам с тобой столько нужно ещё обсудить.

я обещаю,  
я обещаю,  
нет, обещаю,  
правда,  
тебя больше не бить.

не хлопай дверью так, не забирай свои цветы глупые,  
свои документы,  
подарки тех, кого ты звала когда-то друзьями.

вспылил и вспылил,  
у всех же бывают такие моменты.  
я вот тебе всё простил и придумал: ты просто  
следи  
за своими словами.

ты не провоцируй.

и всё снова будет прекрасно.

вот уйдёшь ты,  
заберёшь все свои платья красные,  
а что потом?  
кому ты будешь нужна?

дорогая,  
любимая,  
ты как будто не знаешь, что

без меня  
ты вечно будешь одна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
